In a display device having non-luminous optical elements as typified by a liquid crystal display device, a backlight device is provided on the backside of a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel, so as to illuminate the display panel (as shown in Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-347062